League Classifications
|-|About= Once past the tutorials, the game becomes fairly self directed. Most activities in the game become optional, with some consequences, but still optional. To give you some direction and goal setting markers, there are the leagues. They show your ranking in the game and set rewards and breakpoints for your game on a weekly (and bi-weekly in the case of clans) basis. Leagues - The numbered leagues break the players into batches of 10 for the individual competitions with reclassification every week. League 1 holds the top 10 players in the game, league 2 holds the next 10, etc. For the clan competitions, it is the top 5 clans per league with reclassification every 2 weeks. There are 3 different leagues. *Gamer - individual standing in the game. League placement is based on your score in the game. Not to be confused with your xp in the game, your score includes points for things like garden levels, number of plants unlocked, etc. *Clan - the standing of your clan in number of collective dragons raised. League placement based on the previous performance of your clan. This zeros out at reclassification time and a new tally is started. *Friends - number of friendship bracelets you have collected. Each assist given in a friend’s garden gives you a friendship bracelet. Your league placement is based on your previous week’s ranking. You get to keep the bracelets to buy accessories for your avatar, but the number for your ranking zeros out at reclassification time. The leagues have some nice rewards depending on your final ranking at reclassification time. You can check your standing and reclassification time by clicking the starburst at the top of your game window that shows your level. For the most part, your ranking only matters within your league, because the rewards are based on standing within them. However, league ranking matters for the clans. The top 4 leagues get free water lilies. League 1 = 20 , League 2 = 15 , League 3 = 10 and finally League 4 = 5 . |-|Mechanics= To access the League Classifications menu, click on the sunburst at the top of the game window. This will open a pop up window showing your standing, current level, required xp to level up, rewards for ranking in your league and the league classification time. You can click on any of the names on these lists to see information about the others in your league as well as send friend requests and clan requests if you don't have a current clan. ---- This button displays your current standing in your league and is the default display when you open the window. This classification is based on your xp. Gamer leagues are reclassified every Thursday at 8 PM Central time. ---- Click this button on the left to view the current standing of your clan. Clans become available at level 6. This classification is based on the number of collectively released dragons by your clan. The game credits the clan once the dragon has delivered the dragon plants. The Clan leagues are reclassified every other Tuesday at 8 PM Central time. ---- Click this button on the left to view your current standing in the your Friends league. This is based on the number of friendship bracelets you have gathered for the week by visiting your friends and helping them. You gain one bracelet per click and double bracelets for any waterlilies you spend defeating monsters in your neighbor's garden. The Friend league reclassification happens every Sunday at 8 PM Central time.